


Boardwalks

by flightlesscrow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: Dedicated to my friend, who's birthday was today!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheepOutTetradecagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOutTetradecagon/gifts).



“Hey, GH, we should go to the beach today,” Leo said. It was the very first day of summer, and neither of them had anything to do that day. Leo’s house had no air conditioning, and the fans they had running weren’t doing them much good. It was miserably hot, and Leo needed to cool down or he just might die from the heat (or so he says).

“Won’t the water still be cold?” Guang-Hong shot back. “After all, it  _ is _ only the first day of summer.”   
  
“It’s been hot for forever though! The water’s bound to be warm!” Leo said. 

“Water heats up a lot slower than land does, Leo,” Guang-Hong retorted. 

“It shouldn’t be too bad though. And if it is, then we can collect seashells or go on the boardwalk. There’s more to do at the beach then just play in the water.” Leo flopped down beside Guang-Hong, who was reading in front of the fan, and gave him his best puppy eyes.

Guang-Hong fell victim to those eyes every time. Of course, Leo knew this.    
  
“Damn,” Guang-Hong whispered. “Fine, we can go. But you’re buying food and stuff. And ice cream.”   
  
“Fine, that’s fair. Let’s go now!” Leo sprang up and ran to grab his car keys so that they could leave.   
  
“Wait, Leo! We need to pack first!” Guang-Hong ran after him.

-

After the two of them were packed up and ready to roll, Leo all but shoved Guang-Hong into the car so they could leave. Luckily, the beach was only a mere hour away. It was one of the benefits of living in the middle of Florida; they were never too far from any of the beaches.

“Pick a CD, GH! Not a sad one, though.” Leo stuck his key into the ignition and turned it, starting the car. Almost immediately after that, he backed out of the driveway and onto the road. 

“Which beach?” as Leo drove out of their neighborhood.   
  
“Let’s go to Clearwater today,” Guang-Hong said. He picked a random album from the console of Leo’s car and put it in the CD player. Bright pop music started to blare from the speaker, and the two of them sang along as best they could. 

“I didn’t know you liked Ke$ha,” Guang-Hong said after a few songs had played.

“My mom got me the CD for my birthday a while back. I listen to it occasionally,” Leo said. 

-

It felt to them like the trip was a lot shorter than an hour, but sure enough an hour had gone by since they left the house. 

“Do you wanna try the water first?” Leo asked as they walked down the trail to the beach. He was dying to get out of this heat, and nothing was better than jumping into the ocean on a hot summer’s day. 

“You can. Tell me if it’s warm or not and I’ll think about getting in.” Leo gave him an exaggerated frown.    
  
“You’re already in your swim trunks! What’s the point of wearing them if you’re not going to get in?”    
  
“They’re much cooler than regular shorts, that’s the point,” Guang-Hong stated matter-of-factly. 

“If you say so,” Leo said, but he didn’t look convinced. Nonetheless, he ran the rest of the way to the oceanfront and jumped in. Guang-Hong saw Leo go underwater, but a second later he popped back up. He was screaming.    
  
Guang-Hong laughed and grabbed a towel out of the bag he was carrying. He jogged to meet Leo, who had crawled out of the water, and wrapped the towel around his shivering frame.

“Geez, Leo, you look like a drowned rat!” Guang-Hong said in a teasing tone. He gave Leo a sort of “told you so!” smile, and Leo stuck out his tongue at him.

“At least it isn’t hot anymore,” Leo said while his teeth chattered. Guang-Hong just smiled. 

“It’s almost five, wanna get some food?” Guang-Hong asked Leo, who was no longer shivering by the time they made it to the boardwalk. 

“Sure,” Leo agreed. “There’s a great seafood place here somewhere, we can go to that if you want?”    
  
“That sounds good,” Guang-Hong said.

“Mmk.”

They ate at the seafood restaurant and had a good time there, and afterwards Leo took Guang-Hong to get some ice cream. By that time, it was around seven o’clock. The sun was going down, but it was not yet dusk. 

“Did you bring our phones?” Leo asked. 

“Yep,” Guang-Hong responded as he pulled Leo’s phone. He gave it to Leo.

“Let’s take some pictures! The lighting is really…” Leo paused, looking at Guang-Hong. 

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?” Guang-Hong asked, wiping at his mouth.

“Guang-Hong, you’re beautiful.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’re beautiful and I love you,” Leo said. He looked so genuine and Guang-Hong couldn’t help but blush under Leo’s attention.

“Leo?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
Guang-Hong cupped Leo’s cheek with his hand as he leaned up on his toes to gently kiss Leo.

“I love you too.”    
  
Leo got the widest, goofiest grin on his face. He hugged Guang-Hong tight to his chest, then pulled away and peppered kisses all over his freckled face.

Guang-Hong was laughing. He was having a lot of fun with Leo today, despite originally not wanting to go to the beach. 

“Oh yeah! The pictures.” Leo stopped suddenly and took out his phone. He held his phone up so he and Guang-Hong could take a picture together. 

“That’s a good photo,” Guang-Hong said when Leo was done. “Are you gonna post it?”    
  
“Yeah,” Leo smiled. “When do you want to go home?”   
  
“Hmm, soon, I know you don’t like driving at night, so.” Guang-Hong shrugged.   
  
“Yeah, okay. Let’s go now, you can pick a different CD this time.”   
  
“Okay.”    
  
The two walked off the boardwalk and to the car hand in hand. It’d been a perfect way to cool off, even if it was still hot outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday SheepOutTheTetradecagon! I hope you like this.
> 
> Also I don't know what state Leo lives in, so I just picked one I knew slightly more about than the others lmao.


End file.
